1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly, to a mobile phone having a cover formed of a metallic material.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile phone performs a wireless communication function in addition to various other functions in correspondence with a user's demand, such as play music, videos, and take pictures. At the same time that more functions are demanded by a user, the mobile phone is becoming slimmer so as to enhance a portable characteristic and to match a user's desire for smaller devices.
Electronic components used in the mobile phone are integrated in an optimum arrangement to minimize space. Also, a cover, on which the electronic components are mounted or for covering the electric components, is formed of a thin material to assist in minimizing the size of the mobile phone.
A representative material of the cover includes metal, which can be formed to have a thin profile and still maintain mechanical integrity. The metallic cover has a strong endurance against an external impact or scratch, and has a simple appearance, thereby being more utilized. However, when a metallic cover is used with a mobile phone, a wireless communication characteristic is lowered due to the metallic characteristic of the cover.